


Villainous

by WentworthWeedle



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alliance, Gen, Mention - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WentworthWeedle/pseuds/WentworthWeedle
Summary: Joan & Sonia agree to help each other, but ultimately each tries to take control. Who will win?! (Prompt by @JoanTheProfound)





	Villainous

Sonia's biggest threat was her smile. A conniving mixture between gentle and loving, whilst also being condescending and making your heart quiver. Joan Ferguson observed the women of H2 from her corner of the cafeteria as Sonia waited patiently for Liz to bring her her tray, fixing her perfectly tied up hair in the reflection of the back of her spoon. As always, Liz placed the tray in front of Sonia and was about to sit until Sonia held up her hand. 

"Oh, Liz, would you mind get me a cup of tea?" Sonia smiled sweetly, gently grabbing Liz's hand in a gesture of thanks. Liz nodded without saying a word and scurried off. Sonia turned back around to the table as Boomer slammed down her tray excitedly.

"Oh hey! Guess what eh, Sonia! I just saw Mr. J with his top off in medical! Oh that's gonna be in my dreams tonight!" Boomer snorted. Sonia scrunched her nose slightly as to not let Boomer know of her disgust, but Joan noticed it. 

Joan sat in her own little corner of the room, slowly tearing apart pieces of the stale brown bread, watching Sonia pull off her charm. Sonia was smart, Joan knew this. Joan needed somebody like Sonia, someone who had the guts to do what had to be done in order to reach top dog status. She couldn't do it alone, and she sure as hell wasn't going to ask one of the common types who can't spell their own name. Sonia was different. Standing up, she strode confidently over to Sonia's table and stood behind Boomer, repulsed as Boomer shoveled piles of beans into her mouth. 

"Leave." Ordered Joan, glancing at the women who were sat down. Without questioning, Liz, Boomer and Doreen began to stand, scared of getting in the way of the ex-governor. Joan's eyes laid on Doreen for a split second as she found another table. She sat, noiselessly, opposite Sonia and stared coldly into her eyes. 

"Can I help you, Joan?" Sonia sighed, looking right back at her, "you know, I don't really have time for your little mind games, I have much better things to be getting on with."

"I want an alliance." Joan stated plainly. "With you. We can work together in bringing this mess of a prison into shape, care for these..." She looked around the room, "Dogs." 

Sonia smirked at Joan. "You want my help? What's in it for me?" Sonia sat forward slightly, as if interested, but hesitant. 

"50% of all money made from the usual drug rackets. Equal partnership. Unless you want to keep around that hippo." She jerked her head in the direction of Boomer. "Yes or No?"

Sonia laughed at the absurdness of this proposal. She didn't care to be in a position of power, but this could be fun, a way to pass the time. "Okay." Sonia agreed, her voice light, she held out her hand for Joan to shake. 

"We start tomorrow." Joan said, lightly shaking Sonia's hand. 

"Agreed." Sonia nodded her head. Joan stood, grabbed her tray and walked back to her table, taking out a small bottle of antibacterial gel and rubbing it onto her hands. A smile spread out across her face. This was the beginning of the new leadership in Wentworth.


End file.
